<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Waters by FreyaFallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766346">Dark Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFallen/pseuds/FreyaFallen'>FreyaFallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apparently that needed to be tagged?, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Past, Dude jacks off to porn before it becomes about Rey, F/M, Foster Care, Infertility, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Masturbation, No infidelity before Rey, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Oh, Past Abuse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So dont get mad at me for what you imagine, Spanking, The thing that happened in the past?, Y4H!, he also explicitly talks about eye color, probably not what you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFallen/pseuds/FreyaFallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and his wife, after struggling with infertility, decide to foster and perhaps adopt. When her foster parent is suddenly arrested, Rey is placed with them so she can finish her education without interruption. </p><p>He soon discovers an attraction to the teenager. She sparks a darkness in him he'd long thought defeated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phasma/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot bunny I had to write.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moodboard by the lovely ladyburrito</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/tHS29vZ">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">round glasses png</a>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>We have a kid for you. Rey, 17. Foster father just got arrested on multiple charges. Needs a bed tonight. </em>
</p><p>Kylo reread the message from the social worker as he walked into the house. Gwen would want to talk about it. They’d been waiting months already and while seventeen was a bit older than he’d expected, he had no doubt his wife would want to take the opportunity.</p><p>“I’ve already said yes,” was her greeting as he set down his briefcase and shrugged out of his blazer. “I thought you wouldn’t mind, since we’ll only have him for a year at most. Amy said this one would likely leave as soon as graduating, so.” She was washing the (already clean) bedding for the child’s room. “I thought you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t.” He did, but it wasn’t worth the fight at the moment, since he had wanted to say yes anyway. It still grated on him that Gwen had decided without his leave. She was a strong-willed woman and at times he was irritated at her stubbornness. “When will they be here?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Things are apparently chaotic.”</p><p>He nodded. With police involved it was sure to be, especially if they were taking statements from the teenager, which they probably were. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Gwen stiffened. </p><p>“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “You?”</p><p>He pulled out a bottle of the good whiskey and a tumbler. It had been a stressful day even before the message. “I don’t either.” Too many emotions were boiling away under the indifference he layered over everything. It was much too sudden of a development to have an idea of his emotions. </p><p>The pale women scoffed when she heard the telltale trill of ice into glass. “Are you really going to drink when Amy could be here at any moment with our foster child?”</p><p>“I’ll be done with it by then,” he assured.</p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reminding himself that he was an adult and soon-to-be parent, sort of. He hadn’t wanted to be a parent yet, maybe ever. But Gwen… well, he owed it to her. He was also relieved that it was an older child coming to them instead of a youngling. It would be less pressure; he could step back and let Gwen take on parenting mostly. She wanted to mold young minds, well, here was her chance.</p><p>He stretched long legs out and leaned back in his office chair, the scent of whiskey and leather soothing after the bullshit of his everyday life. The cool alcohol burned a line to his chest, settling in his stomach. Kylo rolled his neck and sighed. THis was what he’d looked forward to all day. This beautiful peace, finally. Even his inner demons were quiet now. </p><p>When the doorbell rang he had nearly unwound. He unfolded his tall frame from the chair and sauntered downstairs, hands empty, the scent of whiskey overwhelmed by the mint he’d popper into his mouth. He ran a hand through dark hair to his shoulders and took his place on the love seat, one leather shoe clad foot cross to the other knee. </p><p>Gwen was at the door welcoming them in. He could hear her polite, clipped tones, the murmur of Amy’s more friendly voice. But the kid was either quiet or hadn’t spoken yet.</p><p>“Rey, this is my husband, Kylo.” </p><p>Kylo looked up from his tented fingers and stared at the unexpected sight. There was Amy with her pastel violet hair and Gwen obviously uncomfortable. And hiding slightly between the two was a slight girl.</p><p>A beautiful girl, his mind automatically amended.</p><p>She was not short, but the women on either side of her dwarfed her in height, and she was too thin from malnutrition on top of a slim frame. Her wide eyes were brilliantly sharp despite her nerves, and her brunette hair pulled back.</p><p><em> She looks like Padme </em> came out of the back of his mind. And she did, though her eyes were definitely more hazel than his grandmother’s had been.</p><p>He was staring too long and he cleared his throat as he realized. Kylo stood and nodded as he said, “You must be Rey. Welcome.”</p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>Quiet then.</p><p>“Rey, would you like to see your room?” he asked. Gwen would want a moment alone with Amilyn to discuss the strange turn; they’d been clear in their preference for a boy. </p><p>The teen glanced from one woman to the other before murmuring, “Yes, please.”</p><p>“This way.” he nodded toward the stairs, taking the moment to further inspect this stranger in his home. She wore frayed basketball shorts that hung off her and a tattered t-shirt that was a size or two too large. Her shoes were worn and stained from use. She would need new clothes.</p><p>“I’ll help bring in your other things later,” he said as he directed her toward the hall. </p><p>She shrugged the straps of her backpack tighter on her shoulders. “I don’t have anything else.”</p><p>“Oh.” He stepped to the side, hand on the doorknob. There was a long, awkward moment as she stood uncertainly in front of the door, shifting between her worn sneakers, before he turned it. “Well, this is yours. Your room now.” And he turned the knob, swinging the door open.</p><p>Like every other room in the house, it was nice. The ceilings were high, large windows, walls a soft grey-blue bordering on what he’d consider a white. The was a blue and green patterned throw rug, desk, dresser, nightstand, and bed all matching almost black wood. The bed was full-sized because why not (that had been an argument between him and Gwen; she’d thought it silly to have anything larger than a twin, but Kylo remembered waking up at fifteen and suddenly being uncomfortably large for his bed), and there was a bookshelf with some classic novels all children should be exposed to at some point. Otherwise, it was bereft of personality, a space waiting to be filled.</p><p>Rey stepped in, drinking in the details Gwen had spent hours upon hours agonizing over, and set her bag on the cerulean bedspread. </p><p>“We thought we’d be getting a boy.” he trailed off and rubbed his neck by way of explanation.</p><p>“It’s nice,” she assured. “Really nice. I’m not big on frilly things anyway.” She trailed her fingers over the black mesh top of the desk chair, tipped her head as she studied the cup of various pens and pencils.</p><p>Kylo wanted to give the women downstairs time, but was at a loss as to what to discuss with a teenage girl. He hadn’t been able to talk to teenage girls when he was their age and the talent hadn’t seemed to come with age. </p><p>“You can pick up some things tomorrow when we go shopping.”</p><p>“Shopping?” She frowned at him, the slight furrow forming between her brows at odds with the smooth plumpness of her cheeks. </p><p>He gestured toward her meager belongings. “You need clothes at least. And, ah, other things, I’m sure.” Girls were more high maintenance on average, requiring more than boys from what he could remember. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Her cheeks were red. She was cute, with the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.</p><p>“Hm. I don’t know what your last foster home was like, but we prefer wearing clean clothes every day, and maybe not having to wash them every other day to do that.”</p><p>She coughed and he realized it had been a soft laugh of sorts. “Okay,” she conceded.</p><p>“It wasn’t a choice anyway.” Kylo wasn’t sure why he’d said that, but Rey merely nodded dutifully. </p><p>She turned to the two doors on one of the walls. “Am I connected to another bedroom?”</p><p>“Just the bathroom and closet.”</p><p>“I have a bathroom?” As though doubting his words, she flicked open one door. BY her reaction, the closet was not what she expected. “I’ve had bedrooms smaller than this.”</p><p>Her wide hazel eyes were sparkling now, her guard lowering as she became comfortable with his presence, or perhaps forgetting it. “I could sleep in here.”</p><p>Kylo hid a chuckle. “I don’t think the mattress would fit.”</p><p>The raised brow tossed his way did not make his amusement abate. The cynical expression was soon wiped away by her awe once she opened the bathroom door.</p><p>It was all in pale blues and greys and silvers and creams.The colors were supposed to be soothing according to Gwen. Rey gaped at the mirror covered wall with its vanity lighting, the smooth marble counters, the basin bath. She turned to him with questions written in her eyes. “THis is all for me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Her pink lips parted and she blinked around herself once more. “There’s a half bath downstairs and a bathroom with the guest bedroom across the hall.”</p><p>“How many bathrooms are there?”</p><p>He was no longer hiding the smile. “Three and a half. THere’s also one in the master suite.”</p><p>The girl shook her head and repeated the number to herself. “And how many bedrooms?”</p><p>“Just the three.” Before she could comment on that, he added, “Then there’s the sitting room where I met you, kitchen, dining room, den, and my study.”</p><p>“Why are there so many rooms?” The wonder was written clearly across her face.</p><p>Kylo shrugged. “This was the house we bought. Come, Gwen and Amy will probably need to speak with us.”</p><p>She followed him with softly padded steps, the ball of her foot hitting before the heel so she made little noise. Kylo wondered if that was a learned behavior; he’d once walked the same way when an angry Han was home. It would make sense, given the state of her and her status as a foster child.</p><p>“Ah, there you are.” Gwen stood and gestured for him to sit beside her and the girl stood awkwardly once more. </p><p>“You don’t need to be here if you want, Rey.” Amy smiled at the girl and Rey nodded.</p><p>“You can explore your room more if you’d like,” Kylo said. Rey tossed him a grateful smile and excused herself, leaving the adults alone. “I like her,” he told the women once she was out of sight. “I want her to stay.”</p><p>Gwen took a deep, steadying breath. “Kylo.”</p><p>Amy’s face brightened. Whatever she and Gwen had decided must have been less positive. “She’s a really good kid,” the social worker assured them. “She’s smart, responsible. She reminds me of you when you were young, actually.”</p><p>The reminder that she’d known him when he was an angry teen… “Is she that angsty?”</p><p>“What?” Amilyn startled. “No, I meant. Well, she’s serious, thoughtful. But she’s much more even tempered. She is a really good kid. She just needs somewhere stable. SO she can graduate. She’s looking to get a scholarship, and--”</p><p>“What grade is she in?” </p><p>Amy pursed her lips before answering. “She’s a junior, but--”</p><p>“I thought she was a senior?” Gwen was not pleased with the response. “That’s nearly a year and a half away, Amy. Is it really a good idea to have a teenage girl here?”</p><p>Kylo turned his dark eyes on his wife. “What’s the difference?” He shook his head. “She stays.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wanna see an amazing moodboard by cerxei?<br/>------&gt; https://streamable.com/n7x7af</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awkward Rey spends awkward time with awkward Kylo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey felt something loosen in her chest as she knelt by the top of the stairs. Mrs. Ren was imposing, the sort of woman Rey imagined would always yell at her for putting her feet on the furniture or tell her to finish her vegetables. Mr. Ren was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> intimidating. He and his wife were of the same gargantuan height, well-built, strong looking. But where she was pale and blonde, the golden curls softening her appearance, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Raven black hair brushing his broad shoulders, bright amber eyes with the cunning of a wolf, and lips that she couldn’t begin to compare. He was beautiful in a terrifying way. An apex predator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was kind to her and wanted her to stay. And Rey drank up kindness like a cactus in the desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked deserts, enjoyed the heat of the day and the chill of the night, found the crisp air inspiring. She’d learned everything she could about the habitat before moving here thanks to books gifted to her by a previous foster home. While Rey had been with them only seven months, the husband and wife team had been passionate about academia. They had encouraged her reading more than just fiction books and she had developed a love of learning about nature. By the time the wife had learned she was pregnant with triplets, apparently not unusual in older mothers, Rey had read nearly a hundred books, to include perusing most of their Encyclopedia Britannica collection.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A library card was now among the most prized of her possessions. There she could find the answers to all her questions: how to fix her bike, what that weird sound was on the bus, were the spiders in the shed dangerous. And if she didn’t find them in the books, the computers had the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ms. Holdo left she came to check Rey’s room. “This is so nice, it’s it Rey?” The teen agreed. “Now, I’ll be over to check in next week, but you still have my number, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” she replied. It was burned into her memory the day Amilyn Holdo came into her life as the woman’s job was to look out for her interests within the bounds of law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The social worker squeezed her in a much-needed hug and cupped her cheek. “I have a good feeling about this place, Rey.” Rey nodded. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amy shut the front door behind her, Rey felt sudden vulnerability as she was left alone with her new guardians. Mr. Ren turned to her slowly, hands in the pockets of his perfectly tailored suit; Mrs. Ren watched out the window until Amilyn Holdo’s headlights were a distant memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Rey,” the voluptuous woman started. “Is everything here suitable thus far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” she murmured from her place at the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” said the woman, though her blue eyes were thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her new foster father glanced between the two women before clearing his throat, drawing both sets of eyes to him. “You should get to bed. It’s late and you’ve had a long day; tomorrow will also be one, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rejection flared at the clear dismissal, but Rey tried not to let it show. He was right, after all. And he probably wanted time alone to figure out how he and his wife were going to deal with her. “Okay. Well. Goodnight then.” They both murmured their pleasantries and she went to her new room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her bedroom she unzipped her back pack and laid her pile of clean clothes on the dresser, unmentionables hidden at the bottom to keep anyone from stumbling upon them. Her school binder went to the desk, three books set beside them, and her bag of hygiene stuff went to the bathroom with her as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all of her most precious belongings, keepsakes she’d squirrelled away over the years. She shucked her shorts, though they stayed beside the bed just in case. Then she did her new home ritual of curling up with the ragged purple rabbit doll she’d had as long as she could remember and surveying each item in the wooden box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lacquered top with its Alice following the white rabbit illustration was set aside with all the care of a museum curator with a treasured artifact. All the little things received a moment of her entire attention, from the worn picture of her with her smiling, beautiful mother, to the engraved wedding band that had been on the woman’s hand when she died. There was the little bracelet Rey had made in kindergarten with its bright glass beads. And there was also the ticket to the United States from so many years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Rey had stroked each item and set them out atop the bedspread, she surveyed them, took a deep breath, and began laying them to rest back in the box. The chipped and tired, still shining box was closed up tight and tucked between the mattresses of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled Pup Rabbit to her chest and curled up facing the door, where she eventually drifted to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she woke, it was to bright light filtering through curtains she hadn’t thought to shut the night before. She scrubbed at her face, coming to full awareness the way she always had to, and blinked around at the too=nice room revealed in sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were sounds coming from downstairs and Rey assumed that meant at least one of the adults was awake. It was a weekend, so she wasn’t sure what to do. Then again, Rey wasn’t quite sure what the deal would be with school now other than that she was still attending the same one (thank God).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed clean clothes and showered, astounded by the quick heat and steady pressure of the water through the waterfall style showerhead. There were basic soaps lined up, Axe off all things as well. She wrinkled her nose at that and scrubbed herself down with a honey and lemon blossom soap she’d managed to acquire. It worked for hair too, though she used the basic conditioner left in the bathroom as the soap wasn’t exactly gentle on her locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shorts and too-big tee she’d had foisted on her at some point went on, socks, shoes. Her wallet went in her pocket and she was as ready as she would get. The government sponsored phone was shoved in her back pocket somewhat uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Kylo Ren stood over the stove frying eggs. “How do you like your eggs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Rey shrugged, doing a quick study of the kitchen. It was all stainless steel and white and grey. Modern. “Any way, really,” she muttered at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes burned into her and she squirmed a little before sliding into one of the stools at the bar. Then he nodded and turned back to the cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can cook,” she offered after a stretch of silence. “I mean, you don’t have to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble.” He slid the eggs onto a plate with bacon and toast. “I make myself breakfast most mornings.” His plate had about twice the food of hers and Rey gaped at it. That was at least four eggs. Did the man always eat so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat beside her and the two ate in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s enormous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She tried not to eye him, but it was difficult. He was this large black presence. And she could smell him, whiffs of some masculine scent that was definitely not Axe perfuming the air around him. And he was dressed in a black button-up and black slacks, shiny black shoes. Did he always dress like that, or was he about to go to work? What did he do for work? Rey couldn’t recall Ms. Holdo telling her what either guardian did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped neatly at his mouth with a napkin and turned toward her. “So, Rey. Is there anywhere particular you prefer to shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, thrift shops? Goodwill.” Rey shrugged uncomfortably under his intense stare. “I’m not picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the assumption that clothing was important for teenagers. Especially girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed nervously at her bottom lip, shoving around some egg with her fork. “I mean, it is, but…” She shrugged again. “Other things have always been a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> important.” Like food, not getting beaten or otherwise abused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Okay. We will just start with some of the basic places then. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Ren,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo.” He glanced down at his phone with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much money and I don’t really need anything--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up. “It’s fine, Rey. you need new clothes, so we are getting you new clothes.” When she hesitated, Kylo’s expression darkened. “This isn’t a debate, Rey. I’m not going to let you live here in rags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach flipped and she wondered if she was going to be sick, but followed Kylo to the garage and his Tesla Model-X. Rey resisted the urge to whistle, eyes widening at the blacked out luxury car. “Is this the 2020 model?” she asked as she slid into the leather seat. It was also black, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garage door opened as they buckled up. “It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it handle?” Rey was looking over the buttons and display on the dash, raising to see the steering wheel over Kylo’s long arms. “I heard the 2019 model was a bit still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his mouth twitched. “You like cars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. I like engines in general and cars tend to have those.” The seats had more controls than the last three vehicles she’d been in put together and Rey took a few moments adjusting hers just right. Kylo was silent while she fiddled around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The owner’s manual is still in the dash if you want to take a look,” he said as he got onto the highway. “We have a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen eagerly opened the compartment and started paging through the booklet, and the drive sped by more quickly than she would have liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the car slid into the parking spot, she blinked and gazed around herself as though coming out of a dream. The stores were all posh, upper-class. She recognized some of the stores, like Neiman Marcus, but others were little boutiques or complete unknowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was distinctly uncomfortable as she followed the broad man into one of the department stores. Her clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> rags compared to the well made fabrics all around her. Silk, cotton, wool. Far fewer cheap polyester blends than she was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Kylo turned to her and frowned. “What all do teenage girls need these days?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t the faintest,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for them one of the shop girls had scented money in the water. “Hello there, I’m Ana. How can I help you today?” She favored Kylo with a bright smile that spoke good dental work, but the expression faltered a touch as she took in Rey’s less than stellar appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he noticed, he didn’t remark on it. “Rey here needs a new wardrobe. Whatever it is young women need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman looked between them. “Right. Well then, if you’d like to wait in the seating area straight back, Rey and I can get started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo already had his phone out and was going through messages, leaving Rey with Ana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know your size?” Ana’s eyes were sharper now, expression less friendly and more measuring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm, a small?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl nodded, running a hand through thick blonde waves. The rise of her brows seemed to say, “I’ve got my work cut out for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hours later when Rey had finally accumulated enough clothing that Kylo declared their work done. Instead of heading to the car, they walked to a little cafe in the shopping center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have water and an espresso,” he told the waiter and she murmured, “Just water, thanks,” before opening up her menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no prices and anxiety immediately spiked. SHe had relaxed halfway through their shopping; it was strange at first when Ana had insisted she come out and show her “dad” the fit of her clothing; Rey had been certain Kylo Ren couldn't care less how she looked in the clothes. However, the man had dutifully glanced up from his phone and nodded and murmured his opinion on the clothes upon each exit. He’d even gone so far as making suggestions as they made their way through stores and different types of clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Rey needed nice dresses, silk blouses, multiple pairs of shoes, was all beyond her. One of the women who’d assisted them had even suggesed showing him sleeping clothes and lingerie! No doubt having misread their relationship. Rey had politely informed the buxom woman that the man outside the fitting room was her foster father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything look good?” The bone-deep voice pulled her from her thoughts and Rey glanced up to see Kylo with one ankle on the other knee, his own menu set aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know,” she demurred. “I don’t eat out much I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded thoughtfully, an expression she was becoming quite familiar with. “I can order for you, unless you’re a picky eater?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all!” she assured him. “Picky, that is. I’m not picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” He seemed amused. When their server returned, he ordered them both several little plates of things like prawns and smoked salmon, bruschetta and other foreign words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stroked dry fingertips over the sweating water goblet as Kylo sipped his black little coffee. “Thank you for today,” she murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe to you,” she replied, a touch of bitterness entering her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grimaced slightly. “I meant that it’s no trouble. I’m just trying to take care of you. Keeping clothes on your back is part of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed and she dragged a hand over the back of her neck. “Oh. Well. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes burned into her with something like concern. “You’re not used to your guardians actually doing that, are you?” When she didn’t answer, Kylo covered one of her hands with his own, much larger hand. “As long as you’re with us, I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food came before she could think past the lump in her throat. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Gwen talk. It's not a good talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short little chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I bought the kid clothes, Gwen. And then we went to lunch.”</p><p>His wife was staring him down with ice in her eyes. “And after that?”</p><p>He ground his teeth. “After that we went to a store where she could buy bathroom stuff. Girly shit, like makeup and lotions and whatever else women need.”</p><p>She hummed, but seemed unconvinced. Though what she was trying to insinuate, he had no idea.</p><p>He tossed the black shirt into the hamper on his way to the bathroom and started washing his face, trying to ignore his wife looming behind him with storm clouds in her eyes. When Kylo raised his head again, wiping his face on a towel, she was still there. “She needed clothes. I took her to get some.”</p><p>“I know who she looks like, Kylo.”</p><p>He frowned, shook his head, errant drops of water spilling from his hair. “What the fuck does that mean?”</p><p>Gwen stopped him with a hand on his arm as he tried to pass her. “You know what I mean, Kylo. She looks like your grandmother.”</p><p>He pulled his arm away. “So she has a passing resemblance to Padme. What about it?” They were staring at each other with mirrored standoffish body language, arms crossed and shoulders squared. She lifted her blonde brows and he huffed out a laugh. “I’m not doing this.”</p><p>“Not doing what?” she said evenly.</p><p>“I am not playing into your insecurities by having this discussion.” He stripped down to his boxers and trudged back to the bedroom,</p><p>“So you do know what I mean.”</p><p>“That was eight fucking years ago, Phas.” His voice was low with anger, a hint of a growl underwriting the words. “It was the only time anything like that ever happened. And you have the audacity to--”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Don’t play the victim, Kylo, it doesn’t suit you. And don’t call me that. We’re not in college anymore.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be telling you that,” he bit back. He shook his head again. “I’m not doing this tonight.”</p><p>“Fine.” She was stripping down and Kylo had no interest in seeing her. “Run away like you always do.”</p><p>“You know what? Fuck you. I’m sleeping in my office tonight.”</p><p>“By all means. Goodnight, sweet husband.”</p><p>He slammed the door behind him, momentarily forgetting himself. It was only when he passed Rey’s door that he remembered the girl tucked away for the night and made himself take a deep breath.</p><p>Kylo settled on the long, comfortable couch in his home office, feet kicked up and leaning against one arm, a glass of Scotch in hand.</p><p>This was a disaster. Kylo had noticed the moment he saw her that Rey bore a striking resemblance to his maternal grandmother. Save for the eyes; Kylo had her eye color, whereas Rey’s were strikingly hazel. Still, those cheeks, the smile, the shape of the eyes themselves were similar. They even shared the same build.</p><p>He hadn’t known his wife would recognize it too. Or that she would react the way she had when the connection was made.</p><p>Kylo took a long sip of the burning liquid, eyes drawing shut to try and drown out the memories of eight years ago, the root of this particular disagreement with Gwen Ren nee Phasma. And instead came the image of Rey in one of the dresses she’d tried on earlier that day.</p><p>It was red, with little white and cream flowers lined in sketchy black smattering it. Modest neckline, though it showcased her long, tan legs to advantage. She looked young (she was young), but the red popped on her golden skin and contrasted with the pretty hazel of her eyes.</p><p>“Fuck.” He paced the office, taking gulps of the liquor. This was going to be a long night unless he could cool down. Maybe he could take a shower. There was a full shower up here, the only one not attached to a suite, so he polished off the rest of the tumbler, poured a fingerful to down that, then padded down the hall.</p><p>He was starting to feel the alcohol now, though he was a large man, so it wasn’t overwhelming his senses. Kylo adjusted the temperature of the water raining down from the showerhead to his preference and stripped down, kicking the boxers from his feet.</p><p>When he got into the water and swept back his hair, Kylo sighed. The heat was already starting to seep into his aching muscles, easing the headache that was a near constant companion these days. Showers were the one guarantee of complete privacy since Gwen was never the sort to join him. No phone calls or texts could interrupt, no pressing emails, no one tapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>Just him and the hiss of the water. And now the buzz of the Scotch was filling his veins, making his skin sensitive to the pleasure of the water. Kylo ran a hand down his stomach to his cock. It had been a few days since he’d gotten off, the stress of work and now Rey coming into the house so suddenly all that he didn’t have the time.</p><p>He slowly worked his half-hard length, conjuring images from the last video he’d jerked off to. The young brunette had laid across the bed with her ass raised, wiggling it delightfully before the man swung a heavy hand down on her. The first blow caught her by surprise, her painted mouth forming a delicious little “o.” The second nearly welted, and she was soon writhing on the bed. It was no light, slap-and-tickle spanking. At one point the man had taken her across his knee and held her on his lap.</p><p>Gwen had called him sick once, when he’d tried to move things beyond the errant slap during sex, but he could remember how delicious it had felt to have a girl struggling on his lap, dripping as she pleaded for leniency. Even the memory was enough for his dick to flush to its full length in his hand.</p><p>She’d looked a little (just a little) like the girl in the porno with long chestnut hair, both with doe brown eyes. While he had forgotten her name, he still remembered how sweet her mouth felt around his cock when she was "apologizing" for something after the spanking. How she'd looked up at hkm with those pretty eyes...</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes that were bleeding into green-gold hazel now, streaming tears as he brought a hand down on beautiful golden skin. She was so tiny, so small he could cover a cheek with one hand. He wondered how it would jiggle under the impact, how the deep red of the print would look on her skin.</p><p>What would she say, he wondered, while kicking those pretty little feet and wriggling her hips. Would she try to look up at him between blows? “<em>Please, daddy, I’m sorry for being bad.”</em></p><p>“Fuck!” Kylo’s cum splattered on the shower floor, the sound drowned out by the water still pounding down on him. He leaned against the wall, forehead pressed into the stark white tile, panting. What the fuck had he been thinking? That was not okay. He had thought about her, Rey, while…</p><p>He pushed back from the tile and shook his head. Dirty. That’s how he felt. Like the worst kind of creep, having pictured his foster kid when he came.</p><p>But he couldn’t control that, could he? No more than he could control dreams. It’s not like he would ever act on something like that. Touching an underage child, let alone one he was supposed to take care of, was not something he’d entertain.</p><p>He repeated this to himself as he toweled off and pulled his boxers back on; normally he wouldn’t have bothered, but there was Rey to think about. He was going to make sure to be above reproach, work hard to become the father figure she deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have an ending for this story... I'm thinking it'll be about twenty chapters total.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First schoolday for Rey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another moodboard from the fantastic ladyburrito!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/02Hsddf">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>At least she wasn’t going to a new school. That’s what Rey was telling herself as she ate breakfast at a tense kitchen table on her first weekday with the Rens.</p><p>She had given herself enough time to shower and get dressed before coming to eat something. Kylo was sipping coffee (or something; Rey wasn’t familiar with all the fancy types of coffee, she’d seen him drink espresso though) and Mrs. Ren-- Gwen-- had grabbed something out of the fridge when Rey entered and said she had to go.</p><p>“Did I do something?”</p><p>Kylo startled like he’d been lost in thought and frowned at her. “No, of course not.”</p><p>She nodded and took another bite of her corn flakes. They had only healthy cereals, all name brands too, but she’d sliced a banana into it and added a little sugar. It was good. </p><p>“Why do you ask?” He looked thoughtful and a little perturbed (SAT word). </p><p>“I don’t know,” she demurred. “Mrs. Ren seemed a little upset?”</p><p>His smile was transformative, beautiful, carving dimples on his cheeks as he chuckled. “No, no. That’s not about you. That’s-- uh-- we had a, um, a spat last night.”</p><p>Rey had heard nothing the night before; she was well-versed in marital fights, having heard her share in the system. There was usually a lot of screaming, alcohol, something thrown, someone hit. But there had been no hint of trouble while she’d lain in bed. She thought she’d heard a shower at some point while finishing up calculus, but that was it.</p><p>“Oh,” was the only response she could give, and she could have kicked herself for it.</p><p>He shrugged and rinsed the little white cup before turning back to her. “Don’t worry about it. We don’t fight often, and it never gets out of hand. Worst that happens is I sleep in my office.”</p><p>The smile had drained like light in a storm, leaving his face to the brooding angles that were more familiar. It was a shame; he had a nice smile.</p><p>Rey was down to the milk in her bowl; she would usually just drink it down straight from the bowl, but she didn’t want to look uncouth. Kylo was so… So… Immaculate. That was the word. </p><p>He glanced at his watch. “Are you about ready? School starts in half an hour.”</p><p>She balked. “I can walk…”</p><p>“No. It’s two miles. You’d have to pretty much run there, and I have a perfectly good car and a few extra minutes.”</p><p>The tone of his voice left no room for argument. It wasn’t quite two miles, but near enough, and if he had the extra time, Rey would like spending time with him. She drank down her milk without thinking, wiping a stray drop away with her forearm. He was watching her with those unnerving brown eyes when Rey looked up and she flushed red. But he didn’t say anything as she rinsed and put the dishes in the dishwasher. </p><p>Before she could go back to the table for it, he had thrown it over his shoulder. “What do you have in there, bricks?”</p><p>“I bring most of my books with me every day.”</p><p>He frowned. “Don’t you have a locker.”</p><p>Rey shrugged. She didn’t want to tell him that there were days she’d missed school because she hurt too much, or needed to spend the day scrounging and scavenging either for food or things to sell. And those days she’d get the homework from someone in her classes and do it at home. </p><p>“Come on, kid.”</p><p>As she buckled up once more in his expensive car, texting Finn and Rose that she’d be getting dropped off, Kylo looked askance at her. </p><p>“Did we get that yesterday?”</p><p>She looked down at the olive romper she’d thrown on this morning. It was a nice, breezy day so far but would get hotter, she knew too well. Short sleeved and the legs covered enough for the dress code, maybe just barely. It felt soft against her skin. “Yeah.”</p><p>He smiled. “Looks nice.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She blushed again. </p><p>He frowned, then focused on the road, staying silent the rest of the drive. “I can, uh, pick you up around four? A little early, but--”</p><p>“I can get a ride home; I usually do,” she said hurriedly.</p><p>“From who?” His voice was warm, protective. It felt nice to have someone looking out for her.</p><p>“Um, my friend Rose,” she murmured, fiddling with the phone. “She got her sister’s old car for her seventeenth birthday.”</p><p>The frown increased in severity. “She has her license?”</p><p>Rey nodded, her ponytail bouncing with her head. “Passed the test on the first try; she’s a very safe driver,” she emphasized.</p><p>His big fingers drummed on the steering wheel. “Alright.”</p><p>They were pulling up to the school and she could see her friends there waiting for her. “That’s her!” She rolled down the window and called to her friend, whose eyes widened when she saw the luxurious vehicle Rey was in. </p><p>Kylo stopped at the curb beside the little crew. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>She nodded, stomach flipping when he handed her a business card. Kylo Ren, attorney at law, complete with business and cell phone numbers. “Thanks, Mister Ren.”</p><p>Kylo grimaced slightly. “Just Kylo.”</p><p>“Kylo,” Rey repeated softly. “Thank you, Kylo.”</p><p>He drove off and Rey blinked as she tried to clear her head and focus on her friends. They were pestering for information, Rose holding onto her arm. “Is that your new guardian? He’s hot.”</p><p>“He’s like forty, Rose,” Finn chided.</p><p>“Actually, I think he’s closer to thirty,” Rey said offhandedly. She wasn’t sure why the correction felt important. </p><p>“Well, whatever, he’s really good looking. And obviously loaded.”</p><p>They chattered away about cars and wealth until they went to their respective classes.</p><p>Rey was not as attentive as usual. She tended toward being a good student, studious, hard working. A scholarship was her most likely route to college (unless she chose to become a mechanic or something, though she dreamt of being an engineer). But today her thoughts were on Kylo and the time they’d spent together. </p><p>School seemed to slog by and she doodle absently on all of her notes, catching herself writing her new foster father’s name and dwelling on Rose’s exclamations of his attractiveness. It wasn’t like Rey hadn’t noticed, but she’d pushed it to the back of her head. </p><p>He was so big, wide shoulders and filling the frame without being stocky. And of a height as impressive as the rest of him. Rey absently wondered his exact height. She was 5’5ish, hoping to grow a little more. Could he be a foot taller? That idea sent a little thrill through her. Either way, he was much bigger. And there was an intensity to his features even without the sharp glint in his eyes. He had those moles on his face. Did they dot his body too?</p><p>Her thoughts trailed that way too often and she found herself too warm, flushed to her roots. Finn even commented on how quiet she was in pre-calc, though he nodded when she mumbled about a rough weekend with the sudden move.</p><p>She was still abashedly thoughtful as Rose dropped her off. She found the house unlocked and heard distant talking from upstairs. Rey petered up and tiptoed down the hall, slowly peeking into the room where Kylo’s deep voice was speaking into his cell phone. </p><p>She had to have made a noise because Kylo’s eagle amber eyes flicked to her. His lips curled slightly and he waved her in.</p><p>Rey shuffled in, swinging her backpack down and sitting on the couch he had. His study was like the rest of the house-- perfect. Giant desk, bookshelves filled with books and little baubles, certificates and diplomas on the walls, the couch, a high-backed chair, a nice computer chair as well… It was painted a deep burgundy and all of the furniture was black.</p><p>“Okay, just have the signed documents on my desk when I get there in the morning. Uhuh. Right. Out.” He tucked away the phone and turned the full force of his attention on her, leaned against his desk with those long legs crossed. “So, Rey. How was school?”</p><p>She swallowed. “Good. Though my friends wouldn’t shut up about your Tesla. And asking questions.”</p><p>One of Kylo’s dark brows lifted. “I don’t have to be concerned, do I?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Rey rubbed her forearm surreptitiously. “They’d like to come over some time though, maybe once I’m settled in? And Rose wants a sleepover.”</p><p>That last especially seemed to have caught him off guard and rolled his jaw. “So who all are these friends of yours?”</p><p>“It’d just be Finn and Rose, maybe Paige, Rose’s older sister.” He didn’t speak. “I’ve known them since I moved to the area. Finn was in the system for a while, so he knows what it’s like, sympathized instead of pitied me. And Rose is just--” she grinned. “Rose is a force herself.”</p><p>“Okay,” the large man after a pause. “We can do that.”</p><p>His gaze felt so intense and she squirmed under it, then launched herself up and to the nearest bookcase to peruse its contents, an excuse to move. “Are these all yours?”</p><p>That was a stupid question, she admonished.</p><p>But Kylo stepped to her and nodded. “Yeah. I’ve always been a bit of a reader.”</p><p>She skimmed the titles, seeing classics, manuals, books on astronomy, all sorts among his collection. </p><p>“You’re welcome to borrow some any time you like. Personally, that chair is the best place to read in the house.” He nodded toward the high-backed chair she could probably curl up in, the dark wood on it done in elegant scrollwork. </p><p>Rey chewed her bottom lip. “I wouldn’t want to disturb you…”</p><p>“You’re always welcome in here, Rey.”</p><p>She turned toward him slowly, not having realized just how close he was, staring into his chest. “Thank you.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door closing downstairs filled the space instead.</p><p>“Looks like Gwen is home,” he muttered, brushing a hand through his loose waves.</p><p>Rey shifted her weight between her feet. “I am gonna go do homework,” she stuttered out. He nodded and she fled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gonna try picking up the pace from here. I'm currently looking at maybe 20 chapters for this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some family bonding time before the chaos begins.</p><p>Um, knee touching, I guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have about twenty-ish chapters laid out for this... and so we are getting into the meat. We have *some* backstory here, but all very basic and typical. There are truths beneath the surface.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had somewhat settled into normalcy. Every morning, Gwen would leave first with just a few words and her coffee; Kylo would take Rey to school, then go into his office. Rey typically arrived home first, though Kylo made the attempt to be there with her regularly enough that she wasn’t always left in the house for hours. Some nights were late by the nature of work. Gwen typically returned between six and seven. They had dinner together, then went to whatever they usually spent their evenings doing.</p><p>Often Kylo returned to his study to get a little more work done and have some time in his peaceful space.</p><p>After his open invitation, he’d seen Rey sneaking in and out or hovering around the entrance. She was a skittish being at times, as though she thought it best to be unnoticed. She finally got the nerve to join him after a few weeks, casually passing the doorway, straight to the bookcase.</p><p>He’d smirked, but let her carry on with her nonchalant facade. Within days she would stay and read with him as often as not.</p><p>Gwen and Kylo both worked some weekends, but he tried to ensure some “family” activity was planned. They went to the zoo one day, where Rey had been enraptured with the fennec foxes. They were such little things for predators, but she watched them for nearly half an hour alone, only turning away when Kylo informed her there was a live cam for the zoo. She also adored the sleepy, rolling panda on display. </p><p>At the sleek black jaguar lying on a thick tree branch low to the ground, his serpentine tail flicking as he watched the people outside his pen, Rey laughed and elbowed Kylo. “Reminds me of you.” He’d frowned and gazed down at her and the teen nodded thoughtfully, slowly glancing between the two creatures. “Yep. Same eyes.”</p><p>Kylo studied the panther. It was not completely melanistic, golden brown velvet along the sides of the cat, to include its heavy jaw, edging into the deep plush black, and patterned with open rosettes. The darkness of its face emphasized the deep amber gold eyes it fixed on its watchers before yawning wide, displaying rows of sharp ivory teeth and curled pink tongue, then laid its great head on large paws and began to nap.</p><p>He couldn’t see it, though perhaps the black hair might be part of the resemblance.</p><p>As they were finishing walking through the Africa area, Kylo’s phone buzzed. It was from his mother, informing him she and his father were coming to dinner that evening.</p><p>You’ve hidden away our new grandchild long enough.</p><p>Gwen. She must have told them since Kylo wanted to wait until maybe closer to the holidays. He didn’t want to subject Rey to them unless he had to. The perfunctory holiday gatherings were far off yet.</p><p>“What is it?” Rey was too bright, had already learned to read him.</p><p>“My parents are coming to dinner,” he replied. </p><p>She blinked those bright eyes up at him with all the cleverness of the fox she’d watched. “And that’s bad?”</p><p>Come on,” he said, laying a guiding hand on her back. “I’ll explain in the vehicle.”</p><p>She slid into the seat beside him, buckling without thought. As he pulled out of the garage, she tapped her fingers on her knee. “So…”</p><p>Why did she have to be so tenacious? Rey was growing more comfortable with him, which was wonderful, except when she weaponized it against him. A few times she had caught him with insightful questions, but this was the first he didn’t want to answer.</p><p>Kylo thumbed the steering wheel, checked his mirrors as though distracted. But she was still staring over at him with all the patience of the insistent. Finally he sighed. “We had a falling out a few years back. Family dinners only started happening again last year.”</p><p>“What was it about?”</p><p>Her voice was so light with that heavy question. “Ah, we had a fundamental disagreement.”</p><p>He could hear the frown when she said, “That’s cryptic.”</p><p>“I got into some stupid shit when I was younger. I had a skewed moral compass, little guidance, and a temper, so I chose terrible role models. Their response was to let my psychiatrist uncle throw diagnoses and ‘cures’ at me.” Kylo flipped his indicator to shift lanes, peeking through the rearview mirror, his peripheral catching on Rey’s thoughtful expression. Or was that concern? For him. “After a few years of that, I ran off to college and found a mentor of my own who greatly encouraged me to turn my back on the family. I did not know his history with them, didn’t know why he had a stake in pushing me away from them. It took a heart attack and a car crash to bring me around to their pleas to talk. They… well, turns out my uncle needed to re-evaluate some of his views on medicating using natural herbs only. He thought dietary deficiencies were the issue.”</p><p>“But he was a psychiatrist?” her voice rose, emphasizing the disbelief over that one word.</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, I guess he always wanted to be a doctor, but during the over-prescribing of ADHD meds for children in the nineties, he changed his tune.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Kylo tried to smooth the pain of the old wound from his throat. “My uncle was battling his own demons and took it out on me; I haven’t… I don’t know if I’ll forgive him, but my parents put their trust in the wrong person. And since Gwen and I have wanted a family, we thought kids having grandparents was important. Sometimes shiity parents can be good grandparents.” His glance skittered over her. “They’re going to adore you, Rey.”</p><p>Without thought one of his big hands left the wheel to give her little knee a squeeze. She froze under his touch and Kylo realized the strangeness of the moment. He’d started casually touching Rey, a shoulder pat, a gentle nudge, but this felt somehow different. More. He’d never lingered, but her slim thigh was soft below the hem of her black, high-waisted shorts. And she didn’t seem uncomfortable after the initial motion. </p><p>It was okay, wasn’t it? Men squeezed their kids’ knees, cuddled with them even. THough Rey was seventeen. Did teenagers still enjoy physical affection? Rey had grown up in foster care; had she received physical affection?</p><p>He tapped his thumb against the outside of her knee and slowly peeled his palm away.</p><p>After a tense silence, she softly murmured, “It’s okay.”</p><p>Kylo’s grip was tight on the wheel. “I’m new to all this.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>They drove the rest of the trip listening to the road beneath them. When they arrived, Kylo told her, “I’m gonna see what Gwen needs help with, then I’ll get cleaned up. I think they’ll be here around six.”</p><p>Rey nodded and took off for her room, Kylo watching until she disappeared at the top of the stairs.</p><p>Gwen was chopping an onion when he entered the kitchen. “Hey.”</p><p>The knife paused. “Welcome home.”</p><p>“When did you talk to Leia?”</p><p>Her jaw firmed. “She has a right to know about changes in our family dynamic, Kylo.”</p><p>“I wanted to give us time,” he ground out, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans. “It’s hardly been a month, and she is still adjusting. And let’s not forget that her last foster parent was arrested in front of her.”</p><p>She tutted. “Pass me the tomato.” Gwen held out an expectant hand and he did, holding his tongue on correcting her pronunciation; sometimes her accent was more annoying than attractive. “She’s not a puppy, Kylo. She’s nearly an adult, and Leia and Han are hardly fiends. She’ll be fine.”</p><p>“That’s not your choice, Gwen.”</p><p>“It is as much mine as it is yours,” she countered. “Are you going to stand there and lecture me, or are you going to assist.”</p><p>He was fighting down the fury that wanted to roar at his wife. Instead he hissed, tendons in his neck taut. “They are my family, and you had no right to contact them without telling me.”</p><p>She turned a flat grey stare on him. “I am your wife. If you dislike me communicating with Leia so much, you know what to do about it.”</p><p>Kylo turned on his heel and stalked to his office. He couldn’t stand to be around her at the moment, wanted to cool down before the inevitable stress that would be dinner with his parents. He could drink, but doing so before possibly butting heads with Leia Organa was not recommended. Besides, Gwen might be in the mood to call him out.</p><p>He dropped into his computer chair, trying to let the scent of clean leather soothe his ire. He’d thought things were moving along, that they were all finding a balance. And while Gwen might be trying to play this off as a family dinner and Rey being ready, Kylo saw it for what it was: a way to punish him for something. Or to destroy what peace there was in the household. He’d thought Gwen was over her suspicion that there was something under the surface about his relationship with their foster daughter. </p><p>Kylo flashed back to the shower where his mind had slipped into thoughts of Rey without his permission. He had not touched himself since, hoping that with time and reinforcement of their familial-type dynamic, those thoughts would fade.</p><p>It was weird, creepy, inappropriate.</p><p>Her skin was soft, warm. </p><p>He clenched his fist and banged it on the smoothe wood of his desk. </p><p>Kylo needed to blow off some steam; perhaps he’d do a two-a-day tomorrow, run in the morning and weights in the afternoon. Exercise was a great way to clear the mind. He’d never been good with the sort of meditation his uncle preferred; he needed movement, a task on which to focus. Until then…</p><p>He pulled out a little ebony box and put the lid aside. He could write.</p><p>It wasn’t the creative sort of writing, but calligraphy. He’d taken it up at seventeen, his uncle desperate to find something that would help settle the irritable boy. It was the one thing Luke tried with him that worked. Since then, Kylo had endured good-natured ribbing about his penmanship. </p><p>Rey was the first word he wrote, beautiful in its simplicity. He could embellish it with flourishes or keep it to the bare strokes. Kylo couldn’t remember whether she had a middle name, but the last was easily recalled. Niima.</p><p>He would have to ask her about the middle name at some point. </p><p> He wrote in a few styles, taking his time, pouring himself into the formation of letters. The texture of the thick paper against the metal nib was familiar and the smooth ink that shined before seeping into the paper in neat lines was almost magical. His thoughts slipped out with the black, black ink, leaving him with the steady motions.</p><p>When Rey knocked on his door to inform him his parents had arrived below, Kylo was steady behind the wall of calm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner with the Organa-Solos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Every time I see you, it’s a surprise,” Leia chuckled as she reached with short arms. He had to lean into her, but her arms were warm behind his neck. Her hand smoothed over the back of his head. “And not just because of this hair!”</p><p>“Give him a break,” drawled the deeper, growly voice still in front of the door. “The kid’s been this big since his sophomore year of college; you’ve had more than a decade to get used to it. Lumbering giant.” The last was good-natured mumble as Han embraced his son; the epitome of manliness though he was, Han Solo thought fear of showing affection between men was ridiculous insecurity. Then again, his father had also chosen a powerful woman as a wife, and had taken part much as Leia in his childhood.</p><p>“So?” His mother’s brows rose and Kylo tilted his head in question. What was she--?</p><p>“Rey.” She was on the stairs, hidden behind him as she sat and fiddled with her hands. At the unspoken summons, she ambled toward them. She stopped beside him, close enough their shoulders brushed and he could scent something reminiscent of a sea breeze softly guiding toward her. Kylo swallowed past the thought and laid a warm hand on her shoulder. “These are my parents, Leia Organa and Han Solo. And this,” he said, turning back to the pair, “is Rey.”</p><p>Leia bustled forward before Han could think of moving in, pulling the girl toward her. While Rey was a bit taller than his mother, she appeared younger in the woman’s arms, smaller. “It is so good to meet you, Rey.”</p><p>“Um, thank you?” </p><p>Clearly, Rey was unused to the family of her foster parents, or at least to them greeting her with warmth.</p><p>“Good God, Leia, let the kid breathe!” Han Solo to the rescue, as ever. “If he doesn’t take good care of you, just lemme know. He may be bigger, but I can handle him.”</p><p>A hint of a smile softened her nervous expression. Kylo took the lead and went to the sitting room, sinking onto the couch with one elbow on the arm and his other arm slung across the top. His parents occupied the love seat, of course, and Rey edged hesitantly into the space beside him, returning his half smile.</p><p>Leia hummed and leaned into the man beside her, then glanced around the room. “Where did Gwen disappear to?”</p><p>Kylo blanked, but Rey saved him the embarrassment of having lost his wife. “She’s in the kitchen.”</p><p>“She’ll call us when food’s ready,” he added. Why Gwen invited over his parents when she was in one of her moods, he couldn't fathom. But fine, he’d stay here and play chaperone to Rey and the other adults, lest they corrupt her with humiliating stories of his past, or worse. </p><p>His mother’s bright eyes were too knowing as she nodded, lips pursed. He prayed she didn’t start peering into that rabbit hole.</p><p>For once, he was granted mercy. “So, Rey, tell us about yourself.”</p><p>The girl’s lips parted, hazel eyes widening. “Oh, I, um.” She rolled her lower lip so it gleamed with spittle when released. “There’s not really much to-- to tell.”</p><p>Leia shook her head. “Nothing? No age, subjects you like in school, friends?”</p><p>Something released from the girl’s chest and she settled snugly against the back of the couch. “I’m seventeen, and a junior in High School. I like math and shop class. We get to work on cars sometimes. I study hard, so I’m not bad at anything, per se. Just-- I like things that have definite answers.” She nibbled her lip again and gave another shrug.</p><p>“Cars, huh?” Han had leaned forward as she spoke, his elbow on his thighs. “I’m more of a plane man, myself, but everyone starts somewhere.”</p><p>Rey brightened. “You’re a plane mechanic?”</p><p>“More of a pilot, but I know my way around an engine.”</p><p>Leia’s heavy sigh interrupted before either could speak again. “Please, no plane talk tonight. I’d like to actually get to know the girl.”</p><p>Rey flushed down to her chest and Kylo found an errant smile on his face. </p><p>“What do you do outside of school? In your freetime?” the woman coaxed. </p><p>An edge of nerves once more. “I haven’t always had a lot of freetime.” Her shoulders rolled with uncertainty. “I study. A lot. If I ever want to get into college, I need good grades.” She shook her cat-patterned, sock-clad foot as no one added to her comment. “I-- I mostly worked before.”</p><p>A lift of her brows was Leia’s only tell; she strongly believed in work-ethic, but a child’s job was school. “What kind of work?”</p><p>Hazel eyes skittered downward. “Salvage, a little tinkering. My, uh, last foster had a junkyard and I would work there in my freetime.”</p><p>Heat flashed through his chest and he took a deep breath, nostrils flaring and he rolled his jaw. “The foster father who was arrested?”</p><p>A nod, eyes still on the floor.</p><p>“You don’t have a bank account, Rey.” Kylo rotated his trunk to face her. “Was child labor one of the charges? Child labor, wage theft. Just what went on there?”</p><p>“Benjamin.”</p><p>He whirled on his mother, the hissed reprimand on his tongue, but his mother’s amber eyes were wide in supplication. He took another deep breath, leaned back against the couch.</p><p>“Benjamin?”</p><p>“My, uh, birth name,” he muttered, scrubbing the back of his neck as heat flashed across his cheeks.</p><p>She peered at him, bird-like in her curiosity, and Leia said from her seat, amusement rich in her voice, “Benjamin Chewbacca Solo.”</p><p>Rey’s brows climbed north. “Chewbacca.”</p><p>“My best friend and Ben’s godfather.”</p><p>He recovered enough to throw a glare at his father. “It's Kylo now, dad.”</p><p>Whatever Han was going to say was interrupted by Gwen’s appearance. “Dinner is ready.”</p><p>Whether Kylo was the only one relieved, he didn’t know. Nor did he care, except for Rey. They settled in at the table, himself at one end, his mother and Rey at either side, Han beside Leia, Gwen formally deciding at the other end of their six seat table rather than beside Rey.</p><p>“This looks delicious, Gwen,” Leia purred, surveying the roasted, perfectly golden brown chicken with its green dressings, carrots baked with some sweetly-scented sauce, steaming rolls. She always did pull out the perfect wife persona when his parents visited, perhaps because of Leia’s reticence when they married. </p><p>“Thank you.” Gwen plucked a sweating wine bottle from the table and tilted it to her own crystal wine glass. “This is a lovely Pinot Grigio, if you’d like some.” She lifted a pale brow and, at Leia’s nod, passed it down.</p><p>Leia poured herself a generous glass. “I know better than to ask if you want some.” She bumped her arm against Han’s. “Kylo?” He demurred. “Rey, how about you?”</p><p>“That’s hardly appropriate.” Gwen’s interjection was almost jarring in its volume. He canted his head and tried to catch her eye, but she was staring at Leia as though the braid-crowned woman would throw down her napkin and raise fists over it. In which case, Gwen intended to win; his wife stood over a foot taller than his petite, greying mother. </p><p>The older woman chuckled. “She’s seventeen and it’s a glass of wine, Gwen, not cocaine.”</p><p>“If the social worker found out, we would never be allowed to foster again, let alone adopt,” Gwen countered, the heat in her voice raising the hairs on his forearms, the blood in his veins. She slowly, daringly turned her chin to meet his gaze and lifted one brow in challenge. If there was one thing that united the two of them, it was usually the longing to mentor and mold. A child was supposed to be the ultimate expression of that. Adopting was their last hope, divided as they had become in the last few years.</p><p>Kylo knew she was seeking for his assistance in dealing with Leia, but he was unsure he wanted to take it. His fingertips drummed on ivory linen. Was it so wrong for a teenager to try a little wine at dinner? He’d started that way, a beer here, a little wine there. He’d been a bit ahead of the powers who’d never indulged, and less wild than those who’d freely partied away from their parents’ eyes. Instead Kylo knew what a few drinks felt like, had been tested by Han on what his limits were (or, more precisely, by Chewie and Han; his godfather was as much a partner in Han’s life as Leia, sometimes more). He knew what a hangover was, and how to take care of himself. These were important lessons to learn before running away to college.</p><p>Moreover, he had no idea what Rey’s experience with substances was. He eyed the girl, elbows hugged tight to her body and dark, lacy lashes downturned. She was trying to disappear, to be perfectly still, an invisible girl. </p><p>“Rey.” He spoke low, but every head snapped his way. “Have you had white wine before?” She shook her head adamantly, ponytail whipping the back of her neck. Kylo held out his hand and his mother peered at him with the same eyes as when she asked him what was going on during his moody teen years. The bottle was cold in his hand, label textured over the slick glass. He poured half a glass for her, then a full glass for himself, finishing off the bottle.</p><p>The heat radiating from the opposite end of the table nearly set the air to shimmering. “Kylo.”</p><p>“Half a glass won’t hurt her,” he assured, still staring at the small girl. “Go on, Rey. You can’t drink responsibly as an adult unless you learn.”</p><p>She obediently slipped her fingers around the stem, hand wavering as she hunched toward it to sip. The slightest slurp indicated her first tentative sip. Hazel eyes widened, twinged. Her lips purse as she set the glass down.</p><p>“Well?” Leia prompted.</p><p>“It’s…” Rey’s nose scrunched as she searched for the words, the pattern of her freckles shifting with the motion. “Tart. Citrus-y? Fresh.”</p><p>Leia tapped her forefinger against her own glass and favored the girl with a smirk. “Look at that, already a sommelier after your first sip.”</p><p>The adults chuckled, minus Gwen, who had settled coolly in her seat and was trying to ignore that anything she disapproved of was happening. </p><p>Rey battered her lashes, eyes-doelike as she asked, “What?”</p><p>“That’s a wine expert, sweetheart,” Han piped in. He did not like most wines himself, but he’d learned a bit as Leia’s husband. “She means you were spot on.”</p><p>If anything that confused Rey more. “Is tasting wine supposed to be hard?”</p><p>Another round of laughter.</p><p>“Wine is its own little world,” Kylo said. “Don’t worry about it. At this point you should just be learning the basics; what you like, what you don't, how drinking impacts the body.” She flushed to her chest and he found his eyes wandering over the blush. </p><p>The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Gwen was terse, but he was used to it by now, and Leia and Han more than made up for her reticence. They clearly adored Rey, the pair teaming up to sneak under her defenses and draw laughter. Her eyes danced, and she made a comment about their respective weights when he complained at her grabbing the last drumstick. </p><p>Kylo snuck her the rest of his wine, as he did not care for it, and her cheeks were soon rosy with it and joy. He’d never seen her so at ease, even when it was just the two of them. An uncomfortable fire flared through his chest as he wondered how he could get the girl to focus on him instead, to turn that sun-bright smile to warm him </p><p>Gwen excused herself after loading the dishwasher, bidding Han and Leia goodnight before retiring. Kylo would be sleeping in his study tonight.</p><p>As Leia pulled back from a hug with the girl, she laid a hand on Rey’s cheek, amber eyes scanning her features. “You know, you look a bit like my mother.”</p><p>Something like excitement flickered through Rey’s expression. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. She was a very beautiful woman.”</p><p>Rey cheweded and released her bottom lip. “What was she like?”</p><p>Leia hummed. “That is a question. I never met her. I’m told she was a kind and just woman.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” The older woman’s eyes crinkled with warmth. </p><p>As she wrapped her arms around her stooping son once more, his mother murmured, “She’s something special, Benny.”</p><p>“I know,” he murmured into her silver streaked hair. Instead of the irritation of before, he felt also wrapped in her love as she said his first name.</p><p>Kylo and Rey stood at the door after it shut, after the car doors had slammed and the engine sputtered to life, after the lights flashed by the front window. It was only then he realized she’d slipped her little hand in his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to work on a writing and update cycle so I post regularly. I promise things are about to dive deeper.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get intense after dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go to trash town.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A door slamming brought the pair back to reality and Rey’s hands flew to her chest, heart fluttering against them. She couldn’t look up at Kylo, instead choosing to turn and make her way to the kitchen. Gwen was upstairs; apparently she’d finished whatever cleaning while they’d been saying their goodbyes (or in the static moments after). There wasn’t much for Rey to do, but she liked helping with clean-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped down the table and replaced the normal centerpiece on it, dried the crystalware in the rack and set them in their proper cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Her heart was still pumping too loud; could he hear it? He was closer now, close enough she could feel the heat and weight of Kylo’s presence. “Your parents are really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and air blew down over her shoulder as she stood at the sink. “Yeah, they’re pretty charming.” Kylo did not sound pleased about it. She could see him run a hand through his hair via his reflection in the window’s evening shine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom said I look like your grandmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stilled and the air with it. “Yes.” Why was there hesitation? Did he have trouble with his grandparents too? “Yeah. I never met her though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom said she didn’t know her either. Did she die in childbirth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drip of the sink played counterpart to her heart’s tattoo. “Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” This was clearly not a topic he wanted to elaborate on. “Why did you change your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reflection in the window showed a man rigid enough to snap. Two deep breaths slowly released whilst Rey tried to become invisible and he finally answered. “Listen, Rey.” Kylo cut himself off. “My family has a fucked-up history. You’ll probably learn it all eventually, but I wanted to distance myself from it. To stand on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “We’re kind of opposites then, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kylo chuckled. “Yeah. I guess we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to face him at last, a bright smile flowering across her face. Only he was far closer than she expected and she blushed at his nearness. His cologne swam into her and she wondered if it was making her dizzy or if that was the wine she hadn’t quite liked, but drank anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have swayed or something, because he laid one of his huge hands on her side to steady her. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” His hand nearly engulfed her; he could probably wrap them both around her waist, fingers touching. “Yeah,” she stammered again. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s hand disappeared as quickly as it had come, his fist now curled and he was frowning. “I am gonna go upstairs. Take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” Rey murmured, watching him go with eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed a few minutes after, closing her door with careful hands so it gave the lightest hollow click and shut out the hiss of the shower down the hall with it, then rolled onto her bed to stare at the perfectly white ceiling and breathing in the delicate lavender scent of the fabric softener the Rens used. Gwen had probably chosen it, just like she’d chosen out the majority of the furniture in the house (to include Rey’s room). What would Kylo choose if it was just him? Ocean maybe. Or something woody, something with a touch of bonfire smoke and the spice of fall leaves turning fiery reds and oranges before they fell from the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was more like it. While Gwen was clean and practical, Kylo was simmering and dark all at once. It always made her stomach flutter, especially today. During dinner she would catch his eye and the weight in them burned like the wine down to her core. The alcohol let her admit what she’d known was true for some time now: Rey had a crush on her foster father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pup Rabbit in her arms, she turned and squealed into the fluffy pillow with its silky soft ivy green case. If anyone knew, she would die of mortification; even Rose and Finn could never find out, though she knew Finn had a crush on Rose’s sister Paige and Rose had a crush on Finn. It was one thing for Rose to say Kylo was attractive, but another altogether for Rey to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of lying in bed and bemoaning her situation, Rey decided she was thirsty and rolled back off her bed. During her self-pity she’d shucked her pants and the pretty blouse that was sheer enough to need an undershirt, so Rey slipped on soft grey shorts before padding to the hallway and downstairs. Gwen for some reason bought snacks for Rey like she was twelve, but Rey wasn’t complaining as she punctured the Capri Sun pouch with its pointy orange straw. She probably needed the sugar after the alcohol, or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her way back up, Rey realized the door to Kylo’s study was ajar. There’d been a few nights when she’d seen the light on under the door and wondered if he slept in it. The couch was certainly big enough for her, though maybe a little cramped for someone his size. She bit her lip, considering the solid wood. He’d said she was always welcome, and she felt weird about the way their talk had ended earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed deeply, chest rising with decision, and released it through tense lips, then nodded and stepped up to the door to peek through before entrance. Rey’s hand, poised to knock and announce herself, froze and she peered into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was sprawled across the couch with the back of his head propped against the arm nearest her so his face was hidden. She had a better angle into his position than she’d guessed (having assumed he was working at his desk and not sitting on the couch). He was naked, hair wet, and she imagined she could smell the masculine scent of his soap heavy in the air. One leg was stretched across to the opposite wall, foot flat against the painted surface, and the other was to the side with his foot against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see him stretched there, a hand gripping the cushions and the other pumping a massive length that Rey couldn’t quite name in her mind. Her breath was stolen as she watched his wrist turn in its cycle up and down himself. A slight groan pierced the steady, wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>schlick</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her core throbbed. She’d never actually seen a grown man naked before, only foster siblings she’d helped bathe, bathed with, shared rooms with, etc. The idea had always seemed so gross, unappealing. But this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck…” That deep, smoothe voice was almost inaudible, but she strained for any sound, lightning striking from her toes to her teeth. “Fuck, yeah, baby, such a good girl.” Her mouth dried, tongue cotton against her palate. She wondered what his face looked like as his fist jerked faster over himself. What was he imagining as he… “Be good for daddy, that’s it.” The hand that had been reaching flew to cover her mouth and the unspoken whimper trapped in her throat. Rey felt weak and dizzy and almost nauseous, but in a good way. In the office, Kylo groaned louder than before, hips thrusting, stuttering against his hand as cum spilled over his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey jolted back into her skin and fled to her room, unaware of just how clumsily she’d shut her door as she collapsed against her blankets and shoved a hand down her shorts. It felt like seconds before she was tumbling down herself, eyes shut tight and teeth buried in her bottom lip as she remembered how his body had looked at the moment of his release.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was not my intention to go so long between updates. I've had a lot happen the last few months and couldn't do much of anything. But I am back! Hoping to go back to regular updates. I am also looking into writing a Reylo Halloween One-Shot. </p><p>You can contact me, follow via Tumblr, Twitter, by following the links on my carrd (in my profile). I tend to tweet if things are going on in life. </p><p>Anyway, we are getting to the darker things a bit more. So. Yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey has a slumber party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting us come over, Mister Ren.” Rose plastered her sweetest smile on, nudging Kaydel as she stared at the man with her wide brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember,” the man said, peering at the one boy of the group. “No boys here after eight. That means you, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn brushed a hand over his hair. “Sure thing, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls giggled and tugged Finn toward the living room-- den-- whatever it was supposed to be called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Rey’s friends had ever come to “hang” where she lived. Finn, a foster failure (his words, not hers) had seen a few of the places before, and Rose had picked up and dropped off Rey at the last place, but this was her first time truly hosting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird and exciting. She had gotten large plastic cups (re-usable, not those cheap things that littered the environment) in everyone’s favorite colors. Finn had green, Rose had pink, Kaydel had blue, and Rey had red. That wasn’t actually her favorite color, but it had worked well with the others, so it didn’t really matter. There were three different kinds of soda, two kinds of chips, brownies to bake later, ice cream, and they had permission to call for pizza too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was permissive, partially because Rey asked for little; Gwen was gone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her foster mother had increasingly disappeared on work-related trips since The Night of the Disastrous Dinner. Rey was sure Gwen hated her, and she and Kylo argued any time they were in the same room. She’d seen this before; it usually resulted in her being kicked to the next house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had come as surprise when Kylo suggested having a sleepover, like she was a normal teenager and he was a normal parent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them played Rock Band and half-watched Princess Bride while picking at food until it was time for Finn to take off. His adoptive brother dropped by for him, coming to the door long enough to roll his eyes at the giggling girls and say hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Poe!” Rey called as the pair headed to the deceptively decrepit car he drove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked up from where he was reading on his Kindle. “Wait, Poe? As in Poe Dameron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s Finn’s brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was frowning, but shook his head clear of the thoughts. “The girls staying the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted, rubber soles of her slippers squelching slightly on the floor. “That’s still okay, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed a chuckle. “Yeah, Rey. It’s still okay. This is your home too, and that’s not going to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen doesn’t want me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Gwen shouldn’t have agreed to take you in. I told her before we decided to go this route that I’m not the type to give up someone easily, that I wasn’t going to bring a kid into this house just to decide to quit when it got hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bit her lip and almost didn’t say the next words. “Even if she leaves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s amber eyes hardened. “Even if she leaves. That’s her choice; I’ve already made mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever chosen Rey, not even her parents. An emotion too large to contain expanded inside of her and she launched herself at Kylo. His big arms wrapped around her even as he 'oomph'ed at the sudden impact. “Thank you,” she whispered against his starched collar and fragrant throat, breathing in the scent of him, leather and whiskey and forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked the nape of her neck down the line of her back, a soothing weight that held her in this world. “I’m here for you, Rey. You don’t have to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, smiling at him, mouth opening--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BROWNIES!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaydel and Rose appeared from behind the wall that separated the den from the sitting room and Rey stood awkwardly, removing herself fully from where she’d been half in Kylo’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she droned at her friends. Kaydel had the grace to blush, but Rose was all dimples and bright eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised us freshly made brownie sundaes, Rey-bean. Not my fault I expect you to deliver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend poked her cheesy and Rey lifted her palms in surrender. “Fine, fine. Far be it from me to deny you.” She ushered them into the kitchen where Rose took up reading the directions out loud as Kaydel searched for the dishes they’d need and Rey gathered the other ingredients. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With forty five minutes they were gathered in their sleeping bags with bowls of sugary sweetness they’d pay for tomorrow. Kylo had bid them goodnight as the brownies baked and all the lights were off other than the television playing a trashy horror film Rose had chosen off Netflix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, like, are you usually alone with Kylo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had the excuse of fudgy brownie drenched in chocolate syrup to give her a moment. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your foster mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose,” Kaydel hissed, blonde brows drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s just a question, Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen works a lot,” Rey said after a pause. “So does Kylo though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here now. I don’t think I’ve even seen her yet,” the smaller girl said thoughtfully. “Kylo seems to take an interest in you and your life. Does your foster mom even know you have friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was uncomfortably close to the truths Rey had herself thought. “I think she wanted someone younger. A little kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sadness passed behind Rose’s dark eyes. “They can’t have kids of their own, can they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head; her friend leaned against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Rey. How long do you think you have here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been friends long enough that Rose had learned foster parents who wanted babies didn’t tend to keep older kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo says I’m staying.” Her voice was small because it was one thing for him to say it, another for it to be the truth. She wanted to believe him. She liked him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More than Like</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “That Gwen can choose for herself if she goes, but that he won’t just get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Rey couldn’t read the emotion of Kaydel’s face. “Well, that’s good. It’s not like you’re a puppy or something. Not that it should be easy to get rid of puppies either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey huffed. “Yeah, I get what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he means that,” Rose added. “You deserve a real home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaydel clambered to lean against Rey’s other side, the two girls providing comfort and love without words. They slept that way, too, Rose and Kaydel sprawled across the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor, both on their sides to face their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo ran a hand through hair that was even too shaggy for him. He needed a haircut, though he’d have to do it soon to avoid his parents commenting on it. The holidays were coming up and God forbid Leia think she got her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dishes from the night before were already clean judging by the ‘done’ light on the dishwasher, the sleeping bags and blankets and pillows all cleared away. It was almost as if his home hadn’t been invaded by teenagers last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had carefully kept out of the way that morning to give the three girls space, but he’d still expected to see them there. Instead Rey was reading, curled up in her favorite chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed up at him. “Good afternoon to you, too. Rose left early; her mom dragged her to church. Kaydel left about an hour ago. She has cheerleading practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows rose. A church-goer and a cheerleader, not what he expected from his girl. She’d seemed like a bit of an outsider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay’s also class president and Rose is the treasurer. My friends are all over-achievers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Dameron’s brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grin widened. “Finn is a mathlete and school champion of the shot-put.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.” He leaned against the arm of her chair. “Poe was a track and field legend in his day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was a real surprise when his parents adopted Finn. I mean, Poe has to be around your age, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo tried to suppress his grimace. “He’s three years older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah; we went to school together too. High school and college.” He shrugged. “We weren’t exactly friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Too big of an age gap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he? Why the hell not. “Dameron was a dick and I was a bit of a geek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s surprised bark of laughter twisted his gut, but not entirely in embarrassment. “You were a geek? But you’re so-- so…” He stared as she waffled for the words. “Cool.” Her cheeks turned scarlet and it was his turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks? But I was gawky agt your age. And angsty as fuck.” That brought forth more of the bubbly giggles and Kylo found his cheeks hurting from all the smiling. “Did you eat breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, mirth still shining in her eyes. “I had a doughnut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. I’ll make you an omelet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was too happy to help him in the kitchen, darting to the fridge and picking through the cabinets as he manned the stove. She moved so naturally around him, never in the way and never in opposition. Cooking for her, with her, was a pleasure, and she was genuinely interested in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you whip them like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the omelets to be light, fluffy. You have to whip them just the right amount, though. Too much might ruin them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know when to flip the pancake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay attention to the outer rim and the air bubbles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There can’t really be that big of a difference in coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you sweet summer child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’d settled at the table with a mighty brunch they were able to eat in companionable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Rey’s bright hazel eyes darted up to him and she said, fingers fiddling with her napkin. “Is Gwen still coming home tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo set down his fork and wiped his lips. “No.” She’d called him the night before, but he hadn’t wanted to disturb Rery’s first ever slumber party. “She’s taking some time away for a bit. To think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was less comfortable after that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a reminder that, no matter how long this goes without updates, if it still up, I still plan to finish it. Anyway, get updates on my life and what I'm working on on Twitter, found via the carrd in my profile or just looking up this name.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow on Twitter or comment or something.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>